lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Hanna Rune
Hanna Kay Rune is the current President of Earth, serving since Age 1496. She succeeded Cedric Horace as president. She is a liberal progressive and known for her military achievements and easygoing leadership. She is the youngest to ever be elected President. Her vice President is Jon Qwartz. Her first term was riddled with problems due to the corrupt Kastair United, which brainwashed her and the government. After their dissipation due to the Neo Lookout Crew, which she is friend/ally of and formed during her reign, she was much more aware of what was going on and fully exercised her leadership in her second term, proving to be an effective and progressive leader, particularly during the War of Unification crisis, where she kept Earth unified. Overview Rune is very ambitious, born and raised country, and isn't afraid to get dirty or be informal. However, she is very intelligent. She is a go-getter. She is very athletic and likes to stay in shape. She has pictures of horses and Texas all over her walls and she loves country music. She has a young-at-heart personality. She befriended the Neo Lookout Crew as they fought villains that threatened Earth and the universe, and they aided each other. Presidency After an astounding military career, she got involved in politics and helped organize many communities across Earth. She ran a campaign for President in 1495, and won, at age 32, making her the youngest President ever. Her first term was fairly plain with little change, until the end, with the fall of corrupt Kastair United (which had control over Earth for 250 years), creation of the Neo Lookout Crew, alliance with the New Tuffle Empire, and revival of the Hope Special Forces. She is renowned for her liberal policies, which made her an effective leader of Earth in this new era. Her second term was shrouded in conflict, with escalation leading to the War of Unification, impending galactic war, an Earth secession crisis, and new major villainous threats. She struggled but was successful in keeping everything together, even in dire times. After her presidency, she plans to return to the military and possibly become General. Politics A true social progressive, she upholds liberal principles and policies. She is of the 'new generation'. Biography Early life She was born on 12 August 1463. She was a farmgirl, growing up on a farm near Satan City and rode horses a lot. As a child she loved to read and write things like poetry. She was a horse rider and participated in races. She loved country music and spent a lot of time outdoors. Her family were religious farmers. Rune learned the violin and wanted to join the Grand Ole Opry, but her interests changed one day when she looked at a horse and somehow gained an interest in politics. In school, she was a class leader and debater with great grades. She attended Northwestern Political & Law University in 1481 and graduated with a dual Bachelor's in Political Science and Foreign Relations. Military Wanting to serve her planet, she joined the Earth Forces in 1485. After completing basic training, she entered active duty, where she showed excellent leadership and intelligence skills. She served posts across several planets and was educated in science and engineering, specializing in computer technology. She is notable for getting a large power base on another planet back running after a power outage, by organizing hundreds of horses on treadmills to generate power. She rose the ranks, becoming a Captain. In 1490, she discharged as a Major. She became a Drill Sergeant for a while. Rune would later go back and become a Colonel. As President, she was technically Commander. After her Presidency, she went back and rose the ranks, to General. She studied energy theory and began training using Ki, wanting to master her body and what it is capable of. She runs a lot and is very athletic. She ran and became a mountain climber, running up high tall mountains. She even fought a Yeti once after getting trapped in an ice cave. Politics Rune decided to put her political degree to work by running as a Representative of Satan City in the Earth Congress in 1490. She won, one of the youngest members. She engaged in much work for the next few years, from congresswoman to diplomat. She traveled from Earth to other planets a lot, carrying important files and messages. She began gaining a reputation. In 1493 an assassination attempt was made on President Cedric Horace while he gave a speech atop the ePalace. She, however, knocked the assailant out and stopped him before he got to him, saving his life. She was rewarded and this permanently stuck to her reputation. President of Earth, first term (1496-01) - Kastair United, Neo Lookout Crew As Rune advanced up the political rank, she became a very public figure. In 1495, she ran for President of Earth as a Liberal, with Jon Qwartz as her Vice. Her opponent was a small Namekian politician who was very popular. In a major act of corruption and voter fraud, Kastair United rigged the election and made Rune win, due to her attractive looks and how she was a woman and could be manipulated easier. It is unknown who was voted in, as they were both popular. They effectively brainwashed her somehow. She won the election, and was discouraged from going out in public. She was inaugurated on 1 January 1496. She remained in the ePalace most of the time doing work. Not much changed under her. Earth was in extreme poverty during this time, with horrible conditions and riots. Agents would not allow her to know this, and lied and told her it was alright. This all changed after 4 years, however. In early 1500, the Neo Lookout Crew, the most powerful warriors since the Lookout Crew, were formed. Rune was discouraged by her advisors from meeting them however. On 8 May 1500, there was massive protesting in Supreme City over Brother Martin, a very popular intellectual anti-oppression activist who exposed the corrupt Kastair United, who was imprisoned on Planet Zare in 1499, and the Earth government is taking to long to get him back. They believe it is suspicious and the government fears him and is purposely keeping him there. Hanna gave a speech about optimism and saying everything is alright (she is brainwashed). She was guided by Thomas Dysley, an agent for KU. After the chaos was over, Rune was much more aware of what was going on, not brainwashed, and began working her hardest to turn things around. Kastair United was now gone--but there was much more to come. Re-election campaign Due to being brainwashed her entire first term and unable to successfully and logically perform, voters of Earth gave her a real chance to prove herself in 1500, as if she was a new candidate. She ran many TV ads, mostly emphasizing her military work, and was a true woman of the people. Her youth and appearance also attracted people. She ran as a Liberal with Qwartz again. She was more popular and looked up to now. One of her goals is to revive Earth's Hope Special Forces, which she did. Thomas Dysley, a close advisor who helped Earth's economy a lot, ran for President opposing her. Franklin T. Bishop also ran. However, Dysley and Bishop both killed themselves during the primaries. This left Rune as the presumptive nominee; until Ronald Frump joined in out of no where. He gained a lot of support, but made a fool of and embarrassed himself in the debates and before the election. Rune won by a landslide in November. She was inaugurated on 1 January 1501. Second term (1501-06) - conflict and crisis War of Unification.. Significant traction had been building up in the space community since the fall of Kastair United (KU). It was now in shambles and unorganized. Planet Big Red had been an ally with Earth since 1073, when King Furry XI & Kuzon Jr. signed the Big Red Partnership (BRP), making it Earth's first official ally. By 1500, they were now rivals in power and becoming enemies. In 1480, Yjimo Asamazi formed the Galactic Rebellion on Planet Tazba He was imprisoned however, as it posed a threat to Big Red and KU (which was funded by Big Red). Rune began negotiating Asamazi's release and funding the rebellion in 1502, causing conflict between Earth and Big Red. The Great Empire (TGE) was weak by 1500. The BRP gained several superpowers, and effectively rivaled TGE's power. The BRP was a member of TGE, until Empress Yue Gerganda signed them off on 13 August 1503 (citing clear different interests and trade issues), effectively seceding from TGE and splitting its power in half. This crossed the line, and there were grounds for conflict. To make matters worse, the Emperor of TGE resigned on 12 August 1503. Later that day, Asamazi was successfully released after Rune used the Hope Special Forces to intimidate Tazba--and the Galactic Rebellion was revived. Again that day, several earthlings committed a terrorist attack in the Andromeda Empire for unknown reasons, nearly resulting in a galactic war. Terracontinental Federation secession crisis The Terracontinental Federation was a seceded nation based in the Southeast quadrant of Earth, having seceded from the Earth Government in 1503 for their association with the Neo Lookout Crew, and constant casualties. A strict no-fly zone was in affect for any non-Tuffle military ships. The TCF are supported by the Banadra Pele-led New Tuffle Empire through trade, and military support. The leaders had all lost family members and love ones to casualties caused by the NLC, and despised Hanna Rune, with 1 of the 5 completely refusing contact with her. Rune made attempts to negotiate with Pele and other leaders, to keep Earth unified. She described it as 'a bastardization of the union, what Earth stands for, and a bad demonstration of diplomacy'. The TF however was weak and not very unified. She expressed reluctance to using military force. Category:Politics Category:Presidents Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles